


Interpretation

by dedicated_powerhouse



Series: Hatchet [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, police!au, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicated_powerhouse/pseuds/dedicated_powerhouse
Summary: Finally reaching his goal of working as a translator for the FBI, Hinata is ready for his first day of work. There's so many different people! It's the best job ever!(How Hinata and Kenma met)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is as good as it's gonna get. Thanks for reading!

Hinata looked up at the building, a sudden nervousness building in his stomach. Oh man, what if they hated him? What if he sucked on his first day and they fired him? It was all so stressful!

It had taken him half an hour to get through the security gate, apparently the badge he had been given hadn’t been put into the system, so they had to call up to the director to confirm he was actually a new hire. Hinata adjusted where it was clipped to the side of his suit, wondering if there were more checkpoints inside he wouldn’t be able to pass through. It made his stomach feel even worse.

“Oi, dumbass standing in front of the doors, are you going in or not?” Someone called out behind him but he didn’t turn around to reply.

“Bathroom!” He was running through the door, gripping his stomach.

Hinata was almost crying in agony by the time he actually made it into the lobby, having had to go through a metal detector and push gate that required him to swipe his card, which had luckily gone through. The receptionist seemed to take mercy on him, giving a smile as she pointed to a door across the room. The man ran straight for it, bursting in and running to a stall. He was going to be sick.

His stomach groaned and he released a moan along with it. How embarrassing would it be showing up late on his first day? What would he say? That he had been in the bathroom the entire time?

Flushing the toilet, Hinata walked out of the stall to wash his hands. As he reached for the paper towels, he scrutinized himself in the mirror. Luckily, his face wasn’t as washed out as he thought, and the bags under his eyes weren’t as prominent as they were when he first got the announcement he had landed the job.

Hinata gave a little tug at his hair, wondering if maybe it was getting too long. It was almost falling into his eyes, but it curled out of the way most of the time. Reminding himself to ask Natsu what she thought as he walked out of the bathroom, the man looked down at his watch.

He let out a breath as he realized he still had enough time to report to the boss’ office. Thank God he had been so anxious that he had left his house an hour before he had to. His eyes glanced over at the entrance as he moved to the elevator across the room, noticing someone with long hair, blonde that faded into black at the roots. It caught his eye for a few seconds before he stopped at the elevator and pressed the up button.

So that meant there wasn’t necessarily a hair length requirement, right? Or maybe that person had special permission. Had he just seen an undercover agent? Hinata would have turned around to look again, maybe to see if the man had gotten through the metal detector and would be in the same lift as him, but the elevator doors opened, and he rushed inside pushing his floor number and the close door button. He couldn’t be late!

Hinata tapped his foot rapidly as the elevator slowly climbed, letting out a breath as it finally reached his floor. He burst through the doors, and dodging a particularly tall man with silver hair who was just standing in the hallway looking depressed (Was everyone in this department that tall?), speed-walked to his new boss’ office.

The door was closed, so the ginger knocked politely, hoping his nerves wouldn’t show through in this conversation.

“Come on in!” The voice seemed friendly enough and Hinata opened the door just as Yaku Morisuke stood up from his chair. The man let out a sigh as he saw his new boss was only slightly taller than him. “Ah, you must be the new interpreter. Nice to meet you.”

The man held out a hand and Hinata reached for it, tried to not shake it too violently. “Yes, sir!”

Yaku smirked, before reaching for a file on his desk. “I have to say, your resume is quite impressive for your age. Twelve languages under your belt?”

“Ah, well,” Hinata laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “languages have always come easy to me, I guess.”

“Well, that certainly doesn’t hurt.” Yaku grinned, before gesturing that they leave the office. “We actually have a Russian suspect who is involved in some white collar crime and the only person we have who might have known some Russian,” the smile on the man’s face fell and Hinata shivered at the sudden glare, “failed miserably at the translating. And since the suspect either doesn’t or is refusing to speak English, I’m giving you your first test run.”

“Sounds...fun?” Was he supposed to be excited about this? Would he be the one interrogating this man? Was he expected to know how to do that? What if the suspect was violent? Oh God, he had to go to the bathroom again.

“So this is Oikawa, the man you’ll be interpreting for.”

Oh. They were already there. Yaku was nodding to a taller brunette, who flashed a grin and a peace sign. “Yahoo! Hope you don’t fuck up like Lev did!”

His boss’ frown didn’t lift. “Despite his shitty attitude, he’s the best interrogator we have here at the moment. Kuroo is away on business.”

“Mori! You wound me!” Hinata watched their interactions with wide eyes as Oikawa brought his hand to his chest with a cry. “I am obviously better at this than Kuroo!”

“Debatable.” Yaku crossed his arms and jerked at the metal door they were standing in front of. “Now get in there, the sooner you get him to confess, the better.”

Oikawa hummed and entered the room and Hinata was about to follow when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He jumped about ten feet in the air and turned around to nervously meet his boss’ eyes.

“Good luck.” Yaku nodded his head. “I’m rooting for you.”

Hinata straightened, a grin widening across his face as he forced himself not to scream out. “Mr. Yaku! You’re kind of cool!”

The man looked off to the side with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, Yaku is fine. Just, get in there and crack this guy.”

“Yes, sir!” Spirits lifted, Hinata entered the room, ready to take on whoever he would face.

The minute he was through the doorway though, the mood changed. The door shut behind him and the ginger swallowed against the sudden seriousness. A large man sat handcuffed to a chair, his scowl and strong forehead making his glare all the more intimidating.

But this is what he signed up for.

“Let’s start off easy.” Oikawa took the chair across from the man and Hinata scrambled to stand beside him. “What’s your name?”

Hinata stuttered on the first word and winced, but pushed through. The suspect raised a thin eyebrow, speaking out with a deep voice. “Takanobu Aone.”

“Strange name for a Russian man.” Hinata easily slipped into his roll, not really listening to the words, pausing to make sure Oikawa finished before translating them.

Aone remained silent and Oikawa let out a hum. “Okay, so we know your mother is living a calm life in the suburbs, but your father had enough connections in the crime world to get you started, correct?”

Hinata repeated the words in Russian, tried to be intimidating, but in all fairness, felt like his voice was coming out in a squeak. Aone met his eyes and the ginger forced back a full body shiver. Once again he did not respond.

“Yes. And as you grew from drug dealer to arms dealer, you decided it wasn’t enough and got mixed in with some embezzlement groups, am I getting this all right?”

Aone shifted his eyes from Hinata to Oikawa and the smaller tried to hide the breath of relief that came out. “I will not speak. You cannot get me to. The fact that you have a translator changes nothing.”

For a moment Hinata paused, already used to the one-sided conversation, before letting Oikawa know what the man had said. Oikawa smiled, but somehow it didn’t give Hinata any comfort.

“Look, you’re going away, that’s a given. But if you give us any information on the other members of your group, we can cut you a deal. Make your sentence shorter, more comfortable.”

Hinata turned to Aone, waiting for his response, but once again there was nothing. Oikawa sighed and shook his head. “Look, I really didn’t want to have to do this, you know.” 

The brunette’s smile widened into a smirk and he reached for his pocket, Hinata nervously looking between the two. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, going straight to his camera roll. Glancing at Aone over the top of it, Oikawa clicked on a photo then slid it halfway across the table.

The reaction was immediate. Hinata jumped as Aone jerked hard against his handcuffs. The man grit his teeth, obviously trying to keep a straight face. Craning his neck to see the picture, Hinata tilted his head in confusion at the sight of a little girl with white hair standing between two men dressed in black suits.

“This poor girl... You know, we found her around the area you were known to frequent? I had to pull some strings to get her information. She was crying for her father, so of course we took her into protective custody. No one’s come forward for her yet though...” Oikawa leaned forward, eyes narrowed, “Funny thing, too, she only speaks Russian. Could it be she’s here illegally? Of course, we’d hate to send an unaccompanied minor away, but what can we do other than put her into the foster system?”

The man’s shoulders dropped with his head. “What do you want?”

“The names and locations of the other members of your embezzlement group.” Oikawa turned serious as he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and slid it across the table. “The more you give us, the safer she’ll be.”

Aone’s brow furrowed as he awkwardly reached up and grabbed the pen, still handcuffed to the chair. He began writing with a frown. “There is a woman who lives in a yellow house on Cornerstone and Hale Road, if you would take the girl there, she would be welcomed.” He dropped the pen and leaned back in his chair. “That is all of them.”

“Thank you so much!” Oikawa grabbed the paper and stood up, walking away with Hinata scrambling after him. “I’ll make sure to hand your daughter off as per your instructions.”

The minute they were outside with the door closed, Oikawa let out a low whistle. “Got to give that man props, we had enough information on him to put him away for the rest of his life and he never once gave any tips on the group he was with to shorten it.” He turned to Hinata with a raised brow. “Do you know what he did when we were finally able to slip someone into the group undercover? Just pointed his finger at them! No introductions, no hints. Just a finger point and suddenly his entire group was onto us! Ridiculous!”

“Where’d you get the authorization to barter the girl?” Yaku stepped forward, arms still crossed.

Oikawa grinned and held out the paper for the man to take. “Maybe the white collar unit should invest in some actual interrogators.”

“You know we have them, we’ve got other cases to focus on.” He nodded towards Hinata, who immediately straightened. “How’d the newbie do?”

“Immensely better than Lev. Had a few hitches, but nothing practice won’t fix.” He looked down at his phone as it buzzed. “Oh, we just got assigned a case. Gotta run!”

The man jogged away, and Hinata turned towards Yaku as the man signed. “Oikawa is part of the BAU, you probably won’t see them around much, but they’re on the floor above us.”

He nodded with wide eyes, following as his boss led him down the hall again. “So, will I always be doing interrogations?”

“Probably not. There are a whole lot more victims that need comforting in their native language than criminals who refuse to use English.” Yaku shook his head. “Aone is a special case, but I’m glad to see you did well. Alright, this is your desk.” They had stopped in an office area, in front of an empty cubby on the corner of a small square of them. Hinata had to keep himself from vibrating with excitement. “You’ll be paid for the translating on a case to case assignment, and in between necessity, we’ll probably have you working two days a week on minor paperwork. This was all explained to you over the phone, but it’s still good?”

“Yeah! Happy to work for you!”

Yaku chuckled and nodded his head. “Good. I’ll send someone over to give you a tour of the floor and teach you on some of the tasks you’ll be doing in a moment, but I need to return to my office. Just go ahead and make yourself comfortable.”

“Alright!” Hinata sat down in his chair, pleased to find it revolved.

He had a desk! As a translator! For the FBI! This was the best day of his life.

“Hey, you’re the dumbass who was stalling in front of the door.”

The man looked up with a glare, meeting narrowed blue eyes, and Hinata stood up from his chair. “Who are you?”

“I’m Tobio Kageyama. I’m here to show you around. Listen to everything I say and nothing will go wrong.” If at all possible, the man’s scowl deepened and the taller turned and started walking away from Hinata. “Follow me.”

“Hey! You can’t just talk to me like that!” The ginger had to jog to keep up with Kageyama, as much as it irked him.

There was no response and Hinata huffed, glaring down at the floor and mumbling under his breath. Of course, as great of a job this seemed to be, there had to be some jerkface who was going to ruin it all.

“There isn’t much a translator is going to need to know how to use here, but the print room is here,” the taller pointed to plain wooden door that was just across the office room, “and the bathroom is down the hall to the left. That’s all that’s really down that direction.”

They turned to the right, continuing down the hall. “Then, we – ”

“Ah, there you are!" A girl with short, blonde hair had rounded the corner quickly, skidding to a stop in front of the two of them. “You’re the new interpreter, aren’t you?”

“Yeah!” Hinata grinned wide. “Nice to meet you, I’m Hinata!”

The girl straightened, blinking quickly, before giving a shy smile. “Ah, yes, I’m so sorry. Your tour will have to wait. The BAU needs you.”

Kageyama scowled, crossed his arms. “Why? There’s some paperwork he still needs to fill out.”

“Ah! I’m terribly sorry!” The girl frantically shook her hands in front of her. “I was just told to come down here for the translator! I didn’t know he was busy!” She ducked her head, worrying her lip. “Oh no, I’m not going to be able to return with them, I’m going to have to tell them I wasn’t able to complete my job, then they’ll lose trust in me and I’ll never make it past assistant...”

“Oh, hey.” Hinata stepped forward, his smile dropping a little. “I’m sure this jerk was just over-exaggerating, I can do the paperwork later.”

“Dumbass, what do you know?” The ginger turned and scowled at Kageyama, just as the man rolled his eyes. “But yeah, whatever, I’ll tell Yaku that Kuroo needed you.”

There was that name again. Who was this Kuroo? Was he important? Intimidating?

The blonde bowed with her thank you, then grabbed Hinata’s wrist and started back the way she came. When they rounded the corner she went straight for the elevator that was against the far wall. Hinata started wondering what the BAU actually needed him for.

“Um, so, your name is?”

“Ah! I didn’t introduce myself!” The girl let go of Hinata’s wrist, which he hadn’t even noticed was still being held, and buried her face in her hands. “I’m a terrible, awful person! You told me your name and I didn’t even respond! You’re going to hate me forever!”

“I wouldn’t!” Hinata wanted to laugh, but wasn’t sure how the girl would receive it. She sure was strange. “I just want to know what to call you.”

“Of course! My name is Hitoka Yachi!” She dropped her hands to give him a shaky smile. “I’m essentially an errand girl for Unit 4 of the BAU.”

“Unit 4?”

The elevator arrived and as they stepped inside, Yachi pressed the floor number. “We handle crimes against adults, a lot of it is with serial killers.”

Hinata blinked, watching the electric floor number go. “So, what do they want with me? Is it another interrogation?”

“Well, actually most of the team is on a plane to Maine right now trying to find unsub who’s been setting houses on fire.” Yachi swallowed, rocked forward on her feet. “But the tech analyst, Kenma Kozume, normally stays here to provide support. He’s been trying to get some information, but from what I hear he needs to make some calls to families in Canada and they only speak in French.”

By this point, they had reached their floor and Yachi stepped out into another office area that looked similar to where Hinata worked. She turned down a hallway and continued walking.

“Kenma works better when he’s on his own, so we provide him with his own office. Of course, he’s more than earned at this point.” Yachi looked back with a smile. “He’s brilliant on computers.”

They reached the end of the hallway and a closed door. Yachi knocked once before turning to Hinata and shifting in place. “I really can’t stay, Director Nekomata had asked to see me.”

She seemed to grow paler with each word, so Hinata grinned and patted her on the shoulder. “Alright! Thank you!”

The girl straightened a little with a small smile, before scampering down the hallway. Reaching out for the doorknob, Hinata wondered what the tech person would be like before opening the door and stepping inside.

“It took you long enough.”

Hinata froze, eyes wide as his hand flew to the back of his neck, chills running through every part of his body. The words he rarely even thought about were running over and over in his head.

“Hitoka, did you find the interpreter?” The man in front of three computer screens swiveled around in his chair, jerking to a halt when he didn’t see the blonde girl he was expecting. “Oh.”

He seemed to retreat inside himself, shoulders curling upwards so his shoulder-length hair could fall farther forward. There’s was silence for a few moments as Hinata practically vibrated in place. What had Yachi said his name was? Kenma? Kenma fidgeted in his seat, eyes drifted to stare at a wall.

“I finally met you!”

The words were out before Hinata could think to hold them back, suddenly not caring that his first words were totally uncool. Golden eyes snapped back to him and went wide, and the ginger watched as a hand reached over to cover the inside of his left elbow. Which meant they were mutual! Right? It had to, right?

“Ah! Soulmate!” Hinata launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around the neck of Kenma. It was a little awkward because the man was sitting, but he was just so happy. “I imagined what you’d be like and this is awesome! We work together! You’re a cool tech applicast – ”

“Analyst.”

“And you’re amazing!” Crap, even the other’s voice sounded cute! “I’m all like gwah on the inside and my head’s like pah! I’m so happy!”

“...We should...get to work...”

Hinata let go of the other, and he almost immediately turned around to look at his screen. Grinning widely as he squatted next to the other and watched him pull up the phone numbers of the people Hinata would talk to, he looked at Kenma out of the corner of his eyes. Even though the other was doing everything in his power to avoid looking at Hinata, there was a light pink blush on his face and it took everything Hinata had not to bounce of the walls.

Best. Job. Ever.


End file.
